Przestań mnie przedrzeźniać!
by NessLuthien
Summary: Do czego jest zdolny pijany Midorima? Dedykowane Celi...HAHAHA JUST KIDDING.


O mój boże. Ja umrę. I to nawet nie z mojej woli. Bo ja wcale nie chcę umierać! Przynajmniej nie dosłownie. Mogłem umrzeć ze wstydu gdy wczoraj Takao wrzucił moje zdjęcie w różowym staniku na facebooka. To było takie upokarzające. W szczególności, że nie nosiłem go z własnej woli! Nie miałem wyboru! Byłem na siódmym miejscu w rankingu, a moim szczęśliwym przedmiotem była kobieca bielizna o malinowym kolorze. Ale oczywiście Ci idioci nie potrafili tego zrozumieć!

Skuliłem się i załkałem cicho. To nie możliwe aby mieć TAKIEGO pecha dwa razy z rzędu. Szczególnie jeśli jest się mną. Midorima Shintarou, wierny rycerz Oha Asa! Tyle lat udało mi się wychodzić z wszelkich kłopotów bez szczególnego uszczerbku. Przynajmniej fizycznego. Bo sama znajomość takich osób jak Takao lub Aomine jest uszczerbkiem na mojej psychice. Chociaż oni mają w sobie chociaż minimum taktu. Potrafią zrozumieć, że zrobili coś źle… jak wtedy gdy Daiki rzucił pornosem w Kise i omal nie złamał mu nosa. Płyta złamała się na pół i wreszcie ten idiota zrozumiał, że takich rzeczy się nie robi. Ahh… niedorzeczność.

Cały ten świat jest taki niedorzeczny… i niedorzeczny. Bo chyba inaczej opisać się go nie da. Jak to możliwe, że ja-osoba, które całe swoje życie poświęca pielęgnacji i dbałości- kończę na ostatnim miejscu w rankingu, a na pierwszym ląduje taki Koziorożec! Koziorożec! Jak tak irytujący i nieuczciwy człowiek może być na pierwszym miejscu? Głupi ma zawsze szczęście, co? Głupi Makoto, z głupim i seksowym uśmieszkiem….Niech się wypcha trocinami.

-Shin-chan! Shin-chan, słyszysz mnie? – o boże. Czy ten człowiek nie może się chociaż na chwilę zamknąć? Przez niego nie mogę się nawet porządnie pożalić nad swoim życiem. Nie wspominając, że to wszystko jego wina. Bo niby kto wrzucił moje zdjęcie do Internetu i w ramach przeprosin zabrał mnie do baru? No i oczywiście rozbił jeszcze mój szczęśliwy przedmiot. Takao, dla mnie już nie istniejesz. Idź się utop w szklance wody, czy coś. Świat będzie lepszy bez ciebie. A przynajmniej mój świat- Shin-chan! Nie zamartwiaj się tak! Wypij jeszcze szklaneczkę!

Nim zdążyłem się odsunąć, chłopak już podsunął alkohol pod moje usta. Kolejny smakowy drink? Bleh, one są takie niedobre. Ale może chociaż pozwolą mi zapomnieć o martwej Kerosuke i głupim Makoto. Nie żebym normalnie dużo o nim myślał czy coś… nanodayo.

Szczerze powiedziawszy to tak jakby to ja go nienawidzę. Jest wredny… i w dodatku wredny. A nawet jakby nie był tak bardzo…wredny to i tak bym go nie lubił. Bo kto by widział żeby facet miał takie idealne dłonie? Nawet jeśli nie dba o nie. Jak to mówią…? Wredny ma zawsze zadbane ręce? Chyba coś takiego istniało…a jak nie, to teraz już istnieje. Bo ja to wymyśliłem. Może alkohol wspomaga rozwój inteligencji? Dlatego nagle wszystko wydaje się takie genialne? Powinienem pójść do Hanamiyi i zaproponować mu partyjkę shogi. Udowodnić mu…kto ma fajniejsze ręce! Jedynym, który może mieć ładniej pomalowane paznokcie jestem ja sam! HAHA.

-Shin-chan…martwię się o ciebie. Przestań przytulać to krzesło- to nie jest krzesło. To drewniana rekonstrukcja Mako. Widzisz jaki podobny? A teraz dostanie to na co zasługuje!

I z tą myślą podniosłem krzesło i rzuciłem nim o ścianę.

-Kolejny udany rzut za trzy! – krzyknąłem i wyciągnąłem ręce w górę w geście zwycięstwa-Ah te wiwaty! Ah te oklaski!

-Shin-chan, to nie wiwaty. To właściciel baru wzywający policje. Miyaji, pomóż mi go nieść- przez chwilę starałem się protestować ale uznałem, że w moim stanie to i tak nic nie da i szybko poddałem się. A niech sobie mnie niosą. Kretyni. Niech was potem karki bolą.

-Nanodayo, chodnik tak bardzo nie równy, nanodayo. Kerosuke tak bardzo zniszczona, chlip, nanodayo.

-Tak. Przepraszam, Shin-chan. Nie chciałem jej niszczyć.

Jasne. Uważaj bo uwierzę. Może nie chciałeś też robić mi zdjęcia w samej bieliźnie? Oczywiście, telefon sam wyszedł z kieszeni i zrobił zdjęcie. Brawo, Takao. Zostałeś zdominowany przez komórkę. Godne podziwu. Szkoda, że nie zaklaskam.

Jedna krzywa kostka chodnikowa…. Dwie krzywe kostni chodnikowe…trzy krzywe kostki chodnikowe…dziwne trampki. Ups, chyba na kogoś wpadliśmy. Boże, jak to możliwe, że Ci idioci go nie zauważyli. Teraz musimy czekać aż nas wyminie. A wymijanie jest niebezpieczne przy takim ruchu. Szkoda tylko, że buty leżały nieruchomo i nie chciały ustąpić nam miejsca. Pięknie, trafiliśmy na jakiegoś awanturnika. Chyba nawet krzyczał coś w stylu „ co to ma znaczyć" i „nie zamierzam go niańczyć". Tak jakby to wydaje mi się, że znam ten głos. Szczególnie te pełne irytacji wdechy brzmią znajomo. Mam nadzieję, że nie zaczynamy grać w „zgadnij kto to" bo nigdy nie byłem dobry w te gry. Jeśli za przegraną znów będę musiał się rozbierać, to przynajmniej cieszę się, że dziś mam na sobie zwykłą bieliznę.

-Nanodayo… mieliście mnie zawieść do Hanamiyi, a nie zostawiać na środku ulicy- jęknąłem w szyję „znajomego" nieznajomego. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem bardzo charakterystyczny śmiech. O cholera! Tego mi jeszcze brakowało.

-Nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo chcesz się dostać do mojego mieszkania.

Zacząłem się wyrywać i szarpać, w wyniku czego chwile później wylądowałem tyłkiem na zimnym… i nierównym chodniku. To ja już wolę ciepłe ramiona Hana…. Hanacośtam. Na pewno nie miałem na myśli Hanamiyi.

-TY! Niedorzeczność! Co ty sobie myślisz? Że ja niby myślałem cały dzień o tobie i twoich dłoniach? Ha! Wcale nie! I wcale nie chciałem iść do twojego domu! Na-no-da-yo, głupku!

Spojrzałem na jego zszokowaną twarz i postarałem się dokładnie ją zapamiętać. Loading….loading… Dobra, koniec ładowania. Już-chyba-zapamiętałem. Pora się wycofywać.

Odwróciłem się i na czworaka zacząłem iść w przeciwnym kierunku. Jedna krzywa kostka chodnikowa….druga krzywa kostka chodnikowa…

-EJ! Co ty, kurwa, robisz? – no nie… a ten debil na mnie krzyczy. Ten dzień jest zdecydowanie jednym z najgorszych w moim życiu. Lepiej szybko się oddalić.

Ale nawet to nie było mi dane…bo chwile później chłopak złapał mnie za biodra próbując podnieść do pionu. A on co? Szykuje się do gwałtu?

-Makotooooo….zostaw mnie – chłopak na chwile znieruchomiał, wyraźnie zdziwiony. Jezu. Nazwałem go na głos po imieniu. Co za żenada.

-Ileś ty człowieku wypił? Przecież nie zostawię Cię w takim stanie na środku chodnika!

-Aleś ty miły…. Hahahahahahhahahahahaha. Tylko żartowałem- podniosłem się wreszcie i przełożyłem cały ciężar swojego ciała na ciemnowłosego chłopaka, który ugiął się pod moim ciężarem. Przepraszam, postaram się jeść mniej słodyczy.

-Przestań mnie przedrzeźniać! – o Jezu. Jaki on jest zabawny jak się złości. Taki mniej wredny.

-Oczywiście. Jak sobie życzysz… - zacisnąłem zęby i odczekałem kilka sekund by znów się roześmiać. Co oczywiście poskutkowało kolejnym atakiem wściekłości mojego towarzysza. Kurde, warto być pijanym, żeby móc wkurzać Makoto. Chłopak złapał mnie mocno i spróbował podnieść. Prawie mu się udało. Tylko trochę tak chwiejnie idzie. Jezu, jaka kaleka. Wyciągnąłem ręce i zacząłem okładać go pięściami po plechach. Chłopak natychmiast stracił równowagę i upadł na ziemię z jękiem.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?

-Faulu nie było! Sędzia nic nie widział! – wydarłem się, zanosząc się śmiechem.

-Co? Jaki sędzia?

-Hahaha. Zniszczę Cię i będziesz tylko śmieciem!

-Mówiłem Ci żebyś przestał mnie przedrzeźniać! – spróbowałem się nie roześmiać ale przychodziło mi to z trudem- zrobisz to jeszcze raz, a pożałujesz. Rozumiemy się?

-Oczywiście, kapitanie….hahahahhhaha. Tylko żarto… – nie zdążyłem dokończyć gdy chłopak nachylił się i pocałował mnie. Cóż…mógłby postarać się trochę bardziej. A nie taki niezdarny i brutalny pocałunek. Pff.. to takie podobne do niego. Jak już mówiłem jest wredny… i wredny. I…zaraz, zaraz…. Czemu on mnie, kurna, całuje?


End file.
